


[Podfic] few have ever seen a ghost

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [8]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Psychic Bond, Sibling Incest, Underage Character(s), Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: "True love is like a psychic experience. Everyone tells ghost stories, but few have ever seen a ghost"In which the Ways are underage and psychic.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Series: Podfic Amnesty [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524428
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] few have ever seen a ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [few have ever seen a ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231415) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/200970.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/611330274773598208/fandom-bandom-my-chemical-romance-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/band_fewhaveverseenaghost_mwestbelle_sylvaine). 
> 
> This was initially recorded and edited in 2012. I have no idea why I didn't post it at the time. Thank you to [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondolin) for beta-listening to this! ♥

  
cover by sylvaine

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_fewhaveverseenaghost_mwestbelle_sylvaine.mp3) (9.9 MB | 0:10:35)  
[m4b](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/MCR/Waybros/band_fewhaveverseenaghost_mwestbelle_sylvaine.m4b) (5.8 MB | 0:10:35)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
